


Dismantle

by Kuromiimi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Despair Soda Kazuichi, F/M, Reader-Insert, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Burn, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromiimi/pseuds/Kuromiimi
Summary: When The Tragedy struck, you were left on your own to survive.Your luck seemed to have run out, however, when you have a run in with one of the Remnants of Despair..
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing fics and this is the first one Im going to upload! Been on a danganronpa kick lately so...  
> I’ll be updating as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!

It was a miracle you were able to survive the riots and anarchy happening outside but the same couldn’t be said for your family and friends..  
Anyone else would have been tipped into joining the despair outside but not you. You were determined not to let it get to you. You’ve survived this far, why would you stop now?

Picking up a nail you managed to scavenge, you hammered it into the wood on the walls, boarding up the last of the windows in the safest building you could find.  
It wasn’t perfect but then again, nothing was right now..

The carnage outside raged on as you sat down on the floor. It was almost like background noise at this point and you hoped that the food you had taken from the rundown supermarket would be enough to take your mind off of everything.

The bento box was wrapped in cute pink paper, as if it was freshly wrapped by your mother for your school lunch and you treated it as such.  
You unwrapped it carefully and took the chopsticks that came with it.  
Clapping your hands together, you smiled as best you could.

“Thank you for the food.” You hummed softly before beginning to eat quietly, letting your thoughts drift off.

You’ve never been to Hope’s Peak but the people around you were sure you would’ve been scouted.  
You were an amazing artist. More specifically, you worked on various illustrations, a few of which have made it into art galleries.  
However, you didn’t seem to make the cut and you didn’t mind. You liked where you were and you were happy to keep working on your talent without the pressure of the school and the title of ‘Ultimate Artist’ weighing you down.

For your friends and family who heard about it though, it was a different story.  
They were disappointed for you and when you expressed that you really didn’t mind, they took it as you hiding your true feelings of disappointment.

They eventually got over it and you got on with your normal school life till The Tragedy began..

It was utter chaos and you barely escaped with your life. The riots came first, then the gunfire, then the tanks, then the bombs..

You shook your head, putting your chopsticks down into the now empty bento.  
Stretching, you unpacked your bag, laying out a sleeping bag before slipping in and closing your eyes.

Tomorrow will be another day and you were happy you were alive right now that you might be able to see it..

———

The loud explosion was what woke you up.  
You shot out of your sleeping bag and turned to see that half of the building had been completely obliterated, leaving you exposed.

Adrenaline fueling your groggy state, you quickly got up, grabbing your bag and hiding in the hallway of the building you found.

Tiny mechanical footsteps made its way into the building as the fire from the explosion roared closer to you.

You know all too well about those footsteps.  
Grabbing the crowbar out of your bag, you slowly peeked around the corner, seeing the mascot of despair himself slowly exploring the room.

In fact, there were multiple.  
The half black and half white bears waddled around, eyeing everything in the room from the bento box you left on the ground, to the tv that seemed to be busted when you got in here.

Frowning you looked around for another way out with no luck.  
Every other entrance had been caved in with rubble and if you tried to climb out, you’d be spotted much easier..

You gripped tightly onto the crowbar and steeled yourself.  
A stray bear waddled its way over to where you were and without a second thought, you attacked it, swinging wildly and knocking its head clean off.

The other bears turned to where they heard the noise and immediately ran to you.

You swung wildly again, getting lucky and hitting a bear, causing it to fall and land on another.  
Two more came your way, however, and they slashed at you with long claws.

You tried to dodge but it managed to clip your swinging arm.  
You immediately dropped the crowbar with a cry and you bolted as fast as you could out of the hole the bears made to the building.

The city sky was a dark red as destruction continued on.  
You ignored it, adrenaline taking over as you ducked behind another building.

You panted, back against the wall as the noise of destruction went on around you.  
Peeking around the corner, you spot the mechanical bears scattering as they try to look for you and you pulled yourself back into the alleyway to catch your breath.

It seems that the world had it against you, though, as footsteps approached from your left.  
Immediately standing to attention, a flash of pink caught your eye and suddenly you were overwhelmed by the mechanical bears.

They pulled and tugged at you as you flailed in a blind panic before restraining you in front of your captor.

He kneeled to look you directly in the eyes, his bright pink hair catching your eye first.

Then he smirked, his sharp teeth catching your eyes next.

“Oops! Big mistake!” He grinned. “You were hiding out in my old house..”

He almost growled the last part out, causing a shiver to go down your spine.

“I-I’m sorry..!” You stammered out. “I promise to leave it alone next time!”

The pink haired guy scratched his chin, shaking his head.

“No can do, babe…” he hummed. “I have a little project going on and I needed a new guinea pig..”

The bears tightened their grip on you, some of their claws poking and breaking skin as they hoisted you up and dragged you out of the alley behind the pink haired man.

You should’ve known miracles wouldn’t last long...


	2. Guinea Pig

The more you struggled, the more the claws dug into you so you reluctantly complied, rubble crunching under your feet and kicking up dust as you went.  
The bears chattered amongst themselves and you drowned it out, along with the destruction of the outside world.

The pink haired man paid almost no attention to you, unconcerned about whether or not you were still being dragged off.

Something about him seemed familiar but you couldn’t place it..

Somewhere from up ahead, a body fell right in front of the man, causing you and him to stop in your tracks.

You squeaked in surprise while the man didn’t give the body a second glance, even when blood dirtied his dark jumpsuit.  
He stepped over it and you screwed your eyes shut as the bears followed suit.

  
“W-Where are you taking me?” You asked softly, your voice almost drowned out by the roar of a nearby fire.

The pink haired man turned his head slightly to eye you before facing forward again.

“...hmm...I said I have a new project and I wanted you to be the guinea pig right?” He grumbled. “So, my place.”  
He shrugged like it was obvious, leading you around the corner of what used to be a skyscraper.

“What...are you going to do to me?” You asked meekly as you both came to a stop in front of a large warehouse.

“That’s a surprise!” He grinned, unlocking the door and stepping aside to let you in first.

Without letting you get another word in, the bears pushed you through the door and you stumbled in, trying to catch yourself as they continued to drag you along.

  
A high pitched screeching noise immediately assaulted your ears. Metallic screeches and metal scraping against each other echoed out from further in the building. The low rumbling in the walls shook your feet as the bears pulled you in further.

“I’m home!” The pink haired man hummed to no one in particular.

You were dragged further into the cold concrete building and pulled up a few metal steps before being thrown unceremoniously into a dark cell, the bears ripping your bag from you.

You grunted, scrambling to stand but the pink haired man closed the gates on you before you could leave.  
He snorted at you as you gripped onto the steel bars, sneering up at him. 

“You’re going to be a handful aren’t ya?” He muttered, scratching his cheek.

“What are you going to do to me?” You asked again, furrowing your brows up at him.

“I said it was a surprise and I wanna keep it that way.” He shrugged, turning to walk a way.

“W-Who are you anyway?” You frowned, trying to catch his attention. “How come you have control over these b-bears?”

“The monokumas?” He stopped in his tracks, raising a brow at you like you had missed something so obvious. “I made these...You’re talking to the Ultimate Mechanic, y’know?”

He laughed, flashing his razor sharp teeth and everything seemed to click.  
You remembered watching the news the day The Tragedy truly broke out.

15 students from Hope’s Peak had been wreaking havoc on the city.  
One of them was Kazuichi Soda, a boy with pink hair and sharp teeth.   
Ultimate Mechanic turned Ultimate Despair.

You watched helplessly and dumbfounded as he walked away, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You survived all this time just to be caught by one of the Ultimate Despairs?  
Is that really how you were going to go?

You slumped down in your cell, curling up and laying down.  
What could you do against someone like that?

  
What...could you do?

  
The thought swirled and stewed around your mind for a while till you eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

  
————

  
You were woken by another loud sound. Thankfully, not an explosion.

Instead, the loud clunk of the bar cells opening up was what jolted you.  
You turned over on your side to look up at the looking figure now looming above you.   
Rubbing your eyes, they focused on the pink haired mechanic who was crouched over you, fingers gently ghosting over your shoulder and slowly making its way down.

You frowned up at him, slapping his hand away on instinct before your groggy brain remembered who exactly he was.

One of the Ultimate Despairs.

Soda frowned down at you, grabbing your wrist roughly and you yelped as he pulled you to sit up.

“Breakfast.” He stated with a grumble before a Monokuma waddled in, dropping a bowl of what looked like oatmeal in front of you.

Your face twisted up at the strange smell of it and Soda let go of your wrist and stood, crossing his arms as he stared down at you.

“...Eat up. I don’t actually want you to starve.” 

You cautiously picked the bowl up, tilting it at different angles to watch the slop slide.  
He didn’t bring you a spoon and you were too afraid to ask for one..

“...It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re worried about.” The pink haired mechanic spoke up. “Actually, if I wanted to kill ya, I would’ve done it by now..”

“Then...what do you want?” You muttered, looking up at him.

He sneered at your question, scoffing and turning his head away.

“This is the third time you’ve asked...I said it was a surprise yesterday and it’s gonna stay a surprise. Now hurry up and eat!”

Flinching, you did as you were told, bringing the bowl up to your lips and letting the slop slowly slide down before eating a little.

It...wasn’t as bad as you were expecting.  
It was strange and you couldn’t place the flavour but it definitely tasted better than the expired food you’ve had to live off of before..

“...Y-You’re...One of the Ultimate Despairs, right?” You asked meekly, looking up at him.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head. “You only just figured that out?”

You didn’t answer, continuing to eat a little more of the slop.

“...I-I’m...sorry that I broke into your old house..” You muttered softly.

“You think I care about that now?” He scoffed, raising a brow. “I was just super lucky you strolled in!”

The mechanic laughed as you anxiously tapped on the bowl.

“L-Lucky?” You stuttered, looking up at him with a frown.

“Yeah!” He grinned, flashing his teeth. “I started running out of guinea pigs recently and you’re the first person I managed to catch.”

Looking down at your bowl, thoughts of what being the Ultimate Mechanic’s guinea pig actually entails ran through your mind.   
Most thoughts being some form of torture. 

You were reminded of the gore and death happening outside and you wondered if surviving or dying out there would be worse than whatever plans this man had..

“I Don’t want to be here..” You whispered, shaking a little.

“Huh?” He frowned. “Speak up..”

“...I...Don’t want to be here!” You repeated, looking up at him. “I don’t want to do whatever sick game you have planned!”

“Too bad, Babe.” Soda’s frown had deepened into a scowl. “You’re staying here and you better damn well learn to like it and do everything I say. Otherwise, I promise I’ll make you wish it’ll all end quickly..”

Something in his eyes swirled and swam as he said that, the corners of his mouth almost twitching upwards as he drawled out the last few words.

Needless to say, he shut you up.

You kept your head down and ate in silence after that.  
Soda watched as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
Once you finished, the mechanic took your bowl, none too gently and stepped out of your cell, slamming the door closed with a clunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew,,  
> I hope I didn’t make Kazuichi too OOC   
> At least not too OOC while he was ultimate despair..


End file.
